Raven
Raven '''(real name '''Rachel Roth) is the daughter of Trigon, niece of Death and Myron, and a member of the Teen Titans. Disapproving of her father's conquest of dimensions, she left her home and journeyed to Jump City where she joined the Teen Titans in order to help save innocent people. Usually stoic and brooding with a preference for a solitary lifestyle, Raven is often caught in the antics of her teammates and is commonly seen as the levelheaded and voice of reason among them.Throughout Teen Titans Go!. Personality Raven comes across as the equivalent to a goth with a dark and brooding personality. Unlike the other Titans, she doesn't display any extreme emotion when saddened, shocked, or happy preferring to either give a small smile, frown, or bulging eyes. Raven relaxes by meditating or reading a book and is angered when interrupted by the other Titans' antics. Despite her generally stoic attitude, she is shown to be short-tempered and quick to anger, revealing her inner demon whenever she is frustrated. During this period, her eyes glow red and she attacks and injures whomever was the cause of her anger or in her way. Due to her monotone voice and stoic personality, the other Titans are often unable to determine how she's really feeling. Her overall seriousness clashes heads with jokester Beast Boy and she often relies on the use of sarcastic witty remarks when making jokes. Her brooding nature is a result of her cloak, and she develops a more confident and outgoing personality when taking it off, even going as far as donning the alias, Lady Legasus, and leaving the Titans to fight crime solo. However, due to being the only one able to handle the cloak's nature, she reluctantly dons it once more. She generally dislikes things that are considered girly - such as bunnies, sleepovers, and flowers - and expresses them as horrific and terrifying. However, she does have guilty pleasures such as considering old people to be cute. Raven is also a huge fan of Pretty Pretty Pegasus. At first, she hid her delight for the show by shutting off her computer and only watching the program when her teammates weren't around, but has since begun watching episodes in front of them. Her love for the show extends to the point where it becomes the only thing able to free her from the unintended consequences of misusing her powers due to it being the only thing that keeps her sane. However, Raven holds a sadistic side to her. She supported Starfire's rendition of party games such as Pin the Tail on the Donkey and Duck Duck Goose by using live animals, commenting that's her preferred way of playing. She also smiled when recollecting a dodgeball match where she consumed the opposing team. When briefly dating Aqualad, she enjoyed watching an underwater band get mauled by sharks and expressed interest in watching piranhas consume their meals. When Beast Boy attempted to fight for her, Raven only agreed so long as it was to the death, supplying both boys with weapons and transporting them and her friends to an arena. While not as mischievous as Beast Boy and Cyborg, Raven has been shown to enjoy a little mischief as seen when she tricked Robin into doing the laundry for a year by charming dirty laundry to attack them , proposed to get even with Beast Boy in after his pranks were deemed to have gone too far , and used Starfire's naivety, alongside Beast Boy and Cyborg, to continue celebrating Christmas. Alongside Beast Boy and Cyborg, Raven is one of the laziest Titans due to relying mainly on her psychokinesis and levitation to move herself and objects around the Tower. This has resulted in her being unable to walk properly while on foot, and thus resorts to using a Segway to travel. . As a romantic, Raven finds it hard to share her secret feelings for Beast Boy and comes off, in Beast Boy's own words, as "playing hard to get." Despite consistently denying any sign of attraction for him, Raven exhibits extreme jealously whenever he is around Terra, and resorts to banishing her in a trash portal twice due to it. Physical appearance Raven is a pale-skinned, teenage girl who normally wears a dark blue cloak around herself. The cloak covers most of her face, leaving only her violet eyes and mouth visible, but she hides short black hair with violet streaks underneath. It is held together by a gold and red locket underneath her head. Underneath the cloak, she wears a long-sleeved black leotard which greatly reveals her legs. It is designed with red gems placed evenly around her hips and blue cuffs around the wrists mark the end of the sleeves. Raven also has a red, diamond shaped gemstone in the center of her forehead and her shoes are designed with skulls. When angered, she takes on extra features such as her eyes turning red or another set of red eyes above her normal ones. She also summons tentacles from underneath her cloak, the amount varying from her level of anger. Her true demonic form consists of red skin, four yellow eyes, two horns, and white hair similar to her father, Trigon. Abilities Raven was imbued with dark magic from birth, allowing her to use a wide range of psychokinesis derived from her soul-self that ranges from moving objects to making shields and barriers in combat. *'Arcane knowledge:' As one who practices magic, Raven is filled with information on the mystical elements and legends of the world. Her knowledge of the type of spells she is able to perform exceeds to the point where she can list them from memory. *'Dimensional Travel:' Raven has the ability to either disappear and reappear from room to room at will or summon portals to travel from place to place. *'Duplication:' Raven is able to magically create doubles of objects such as toothpaste and people. *'Levitation:' Raven has the power to navigate by floating in the air which she uses as her primary means to travel. However, this has resulted in her inability to walk properly. She can also sleep while floating. *'Power granting:' Raven is able to gift someone powers and use her abilities to grant wishes to others as revealed by Trigon. This is proven true when she grants Robin superpowers and constructs a necklace to give Starfire knowledge of human customs. * Purification: Raven is able to cleanse her soul of demonic traits. *'Solid constructs:' Through her soul-self, Raven materializes objects into solid replicas for battle as shown when creating a fist to attack and shields and barriers for defense. *'Telekinesis:' Raven can use her soul-self and move objects with her mind. The extent to this is unknown, but she commonly uses them for menial purposes such as retrieving things instead of gathering and levitating books instead of holding them. Alternate forms Celestial Goddess In a plausible future created by Beast Boy and Cyborg, Raven battled her father in the ultimate battle between light and dark and emerged victorious, thus being reborn into a pure force of cosmic energy tasked with maintaining balance in the universe. However, as Beast Boy and Cyborg traveled back in time to reset the responsible natures of their teammates, she returned to her original alias. Lady Legasus After being freed from the confinements of her cloak, Raven developed a confident and outgoing personality, and was free to express herself. As such, she donned a yellow leotard and left to fight crime solo as Lady Legasus. During her career, she successfully defeated several villains, earned a comic book series, fans, and had a statue erected in her honor. However, after Cyborg gave in to the dark nature of her cloak, Raven defeated him and reluctantly donned the cloak once more due to being the only one capable of handling it's dark nature. Ravine In an attempt to escape the inadequate conditions of Titans Tower and enjoy the benefits of H.I.V.E. Tower, Raven dressed up as a villainess to join the H.I.V.E. Five alongside the other Titans. After spotting the soda fountain, Ravine and the other Titans opted to remain at the tower longer than necessary, but their rude behavior led to the H.I.V.E. attempting to blow them up alongside the Tower. However, Ravine and the others intercepted, forcing them to return to their original alias. Raven's Emoticlones Raven's Emoticlones are representations of the five main parts of Raven's personality: Happiness, Laziness, Passion, Rage, and Timidity. They are each represented by differing shades of cloaks, irises, and brooches; the color of which hint at which aspect of Raven they represent. White Raven When all of Raven's emotions are merged in perfect balance, she reaches the height of her powers and finds enlightenment, causing her cloak and eyes to switch to a white color. Starfire aided in her initial transformation by showing her that pressing the index fingers and thumbs during meditation agonized the white skin cells. When separating them, Raven transformed into the white incarnation of herself. After her true demonic form began appearing, Raven performed a soul cleansing in order to vanquish the demon inside of her into another dimension. After the completion of the cleansing, her cloak turned white once more. Trivia *Raven hates the smell of celery. *If observed closely, her cloak changes from blue to purple and vice-versa multiple times in the series. *If observed closely, her eyes change from lavender to light grey throughout the series. *Raven has only nine toes. *Raven's two favorite things in the world are old people and the undead. *Raven loves to tap dance while in the bathroom. *Raven's love for Pretty Pretty Pegasus references her voice actor, Tara Strong, due to her having a starring role in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, the series which Pretty Pretty Pegasus parodies. Category:Teen Titans Category:Characters